


Red Corpses

by melodiousmeltdown



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Blood, Crime, Death, Fanfiction, Law, Love, M/M, changlix, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousmeltdown/pseuds/melodiousmeltdown
Summary: Changbin rents an apartment in New York City. Felix is his new roommate.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea that came to my mind. It's an abolute fictional story. Please don't read this if you're triggered by violence or murder. Thanks for reading, have fun!! :)

He hated every single bit of it. He had never hated it, but it was different this time. This time it mattered. The still warm blood dripped from his shaking hands to the inanimate body. He barely noticed though. All he sensed is red. Red bedsheets, red eyes, red liquid, red thoughts, red feelings, all he sensed was red. He begged for it to be the right decision, otherwise he would have just destroyed his whole life. He wouldn't have cared about it a few months, a few weeks ago, but he did now. He hated to care, hated to have those kind of feelings and he wished he could forget about them. On the other hand: Was there finally a reason to live? He winced as he heard the door creaking. _A creaking door means it's over._  
Why now? When life finally had its meaning, why now.


	2. Grey

Grey. The clouds were grey and the rain was getting more intense but that wasn't what Changbin focused on. Honestly, he focused on nothing, stared into nothing. He clenched his right hand into a fist as he thought about his new mission. It would be difficult yet Changbin was sure he'd be able to do it. He had always been able to do his missions, he had trained for it for years, since he was a child. People started to stare at him as raindrops dripped from his wet hair tips to his nose. He tightened his grip around the umbrella in his left hand and slowly loosened his fist. _You have to relax, you need to stop panicking._ He breathed out and closed his hard eyes. Brought back to reality, he opened the umbrella and tried to dry his hair with his right hand. Changbin's head started to hurt again. He let out a sigh. Caffeine would help.


	3. Blue

Felix felt worried and nervous. His palms were sweating as he read the application once again. _His name is Changbin._ He looked up and watched the rain drumming violently on the roof. Felix pressed his lips together and looked at the time. 11.17am. Thirteen minutes from now. _Pull yourself together Felix, today is important._ He sighed. Today he would speak to the only applicant for the apartment he wanted to split. If he wanted to get the applicant, if he wanted to get _Changbin_ to rent it and then share it with him, he had to be taken seriously. On the other hand there wasn't much to lose here. 

Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't hear the bell ringing immediately and jumped to his feet after he realised. "I'm really sorry, I didn't hear you immediately." he said as he was opening the door. When he looked up at the stranger's face he had to catch his breath. He looked exactly as in the pictures but then again much more beautiful. Felix clenched his teeth. _That was_ not _supposed to happen, dumbass._ "No worries. Hello, I'm Changbin." Changbin held out his hand and smiled a little awkwardly. _It's weird_ Felix thought as he shook the other's hand and answered "Well, hey, you probably know my name already but I'm Felix." _He dresses and looks like a badboy, he seems like a badboy, he must be a badboy but when Changbin starts smiling he becomes really cute and it's freaking me out already._ Felix realised only now the older boy was soaked with rain. "God, I'm sorry, let me get you a towel." Changbin looked embarrassed now.

"Um.. I guess we'll be sharing the apartment from next month on, then." Felix forced himself to smile and ended up biting his lip. _I have to get better at this if I want to do it again, this is important._ He closed his eyes for a second and tried to calm his pulse by feeling it. It's what he does when he's nervous. "Are you okay?" Felix could have sworn Changbin looked worried as he examined him while opening his eyes. He looked so innocent. "I'm sorry, it's just- everything's a little much you I guess, um, I should.. get to work you know.. uhh... it was nice to meet you Changbin, I hope you're okay with living with me." "Of course I am, at least I applied for this. See you next month then." _Yes you did apply for this._ Felix thought grim as he watched Changbin leave.


	4. Orange

Changbin could feel his heart starting to beat faster as he silently opened the lock. Being silent had become a habit, he frowned at that thought. He wasn't really sure whether he was supposed to greet his new roommate or just directly walk to his room. _Well, where_ is _my room?_ This was already tiring. Changbin sighed and slowly made his way towards a room which seemed to be the kitchen. "Uh... Felix? I'm...home." he shouted. Saying home felt weird and gave Changbin a shiver somehow. His shouting sounded a little intimidated too. After what felt like an eternity he was about to disappear, it was getting too much for him, and he didn't even know why, he heard Felix shouting back. "Hey! I'll be right there, sorry for the mess." He came out of what seemed to be his room, his hair looking messy while he was desperately trying to adjust it. He looked sleepy overall wearing Winnie-the-Poo pajamas. "I didn't expect you so early." He said with a crooked smile on his face. "It's kind of embarrassing, right?" "No, not at all, I'm so sorry." Changbin replied politely, but to be honest, this whole sight made him feel better already. _He's messing with my head, that's for sure._ Having said nothing for like two minutes because the both of them were absorbed in their thoughts, Changbin cleared his throat and started scratching his head. Felix, suddenly awakened again, began to speak. "Oh, yes, right! Let me show you around!" 

 

Having seen everything but two rooms, Felix headed for the room at the end of the floor. "And finally: That's your room." _How is his voice so freaking deep?_ Changbin forced himself to smile and asked between his clenched teeth "What about your room then?" Felix didn't even blink. "Well, I'll show it to you another day, like I said, I didn't expect you so early, I still need to clean it up. Does this mean you're disappointed?" he retaliated. "No? Why would I be disappointed?" Changbin chuckled. He wasn't so sure about everything anymore. They gazed at each other for about a minute after that, it would've been creepy for every onlooker but they just ignored it after they had stopped. "So? You wanna grab breakfast with me ot not?" Felix asked. It sounded kind of cute, _it's all because of his damn voice._ "Uhm, I think I need a little alone-time right now, also I don't really eat breakfast." "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Changbin." Felix blinked and made Changbin nearly drop the key he had just received. _The sound of my name in his voice, what is_ wrong _with me? But also... this sentence... I know this sentence..._  
The younger boy laughed. "I'm gonna get going then." As Felix was walking away and the older boy slowly and silently started to close his door, Felix thought about something and hesitated before he turned around. "Changbin?" "Yes?" "Why did you come here?" his voice suddenly didn't sound so confident anymore. "I never asked you." "The apartment is near my university and I need to share the rent, otherwise I couldn't finance it." His head came out of his new room. "...You okay?", he added. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." the younger answered as he walked away. _Near your university, huh?_


	5. Magenta

Changbin would come home in about ten minutes, Felix knew by now. It had become a habit: He was done working at around 4pm and usually drove home immediately after that which meant he arrived at 4.35pm. Changbin on the other hand, often came home at 9pm or even later, exhausted from being away all day.  
Felix didn't understand why though. If Changbin was just studying in university, he wouldn't be away that long. He had tried to ask him about a side job or something, he had even offered him to pay his rent until Changbin would be able to pay it himself again because he didn't know what to do with sleepy Binnie, often sweating when he came home, yet the older boy blocked all that questions so Felix didn't know a thing about Changbin's day. (The side job theory seemed to be the most plausible at the moment.) When he thought about it he didn't know a thing about Changbin at all. The brown-haired boy was withdrawn and serious almost all the time. What Felix knew about him was: he had a boopable nose, he could actually be a very emotional person, although you wouldn't notice at first sight, he secretly possessed glasses (which Felix shouldn't know about) and his laughter could fill the emptiness Felix felt sometimes. He sighed. He had started cooking for his roommate at some point. He smiled as he remembered the day. After he had realised Changbin didn't eat breakfast he started to get worried about him eating nothing all day so he started to cook dinner for him. Every day. Except Sundays, on Sundays he made him eat breakfast. He knew he wasn't a very good cook but Changbin didn't seem to care. He had enjoyed every dinner so far and had always been thankful for everything. Felix felt connected to him somehow. Actually he knew why. _It doesn't matter._  
He winced at the doorbell ringing. That had become a habit too. As Changbin had told him, he had never had a home for himself so he kept on forgetting his key. Sometimes Felix asked himself whether this was true or if Changbin just wanted to have someone opening the door for him.  
"Hello there stranger." he suddenly didn't feel that good anymore. "Are you okay?" the older smiled, it looked a little pressured but Felix didn't mind. "Just... come on in, this is your home too." Felix made a face. "Right... home." Changbin looked around as if it'd be his first time being there. After he had collected himself again he lollopped into the kitchen. As he didn't see something seethe he turned around to Felix, looking surprised. "Actually I was a little tired today..." Felix started. "Hope it's not my fault." _There he is again. Polite Changbin._ "...so I ordered pizza." he finished. The other's eyes immediately lit up. Felix was satisfied. "Let's watch a movie after that, Binnie." "Binnie, huh?" his roommate laughed at the nick name, filling the emptiness inside of Felix once again. 

 

Changbin slept in right after the movie had started. Another habit. So many habits. Felix turned off the TV, he didn't care about the movie anyways. He slowly touched the other boy's cheek. He knew Changbin was a light sleeper but he didn't care right now. _It's weird. I should hate him. I've never had this kind of feeling. It's weird. His lips are so pretty._ He wrapped his roommate in several blankets so he wouldn't get cold. After that he closed the door and quietly changed into a warmer outfit with which he would be able to go out. He rubbed his eyes, he felt more tired than ever. _Everything starts to suck. They warned me about this. I understand now._ Little clouds built as he breathed out into the cold air while closing the door.


	6. Royal Blue

Waking up, Changbin was sweating under the blankets. _Felix._ His mouth felt dry and tasted weird. He had fallen asleep in the wrong position again, his neck hurt. _Felix._ He champed severally and jumped up after that, as if he wasn't tired. Wrong idea. Suddenly his head started to hurt and the world around him turned black again. _Damn it, since when can't I do that anymore?_ He made a face and sat back down. After rubbing his eyes he felt a little better. As he yawned he thought about Felix again. _Where did he go? Is he in bed?_ Something wasn't right, Changbin was sure about that.  
Quietly as always he went to his roommate's room, whispering his name, asking whether he was there or not.  
He turned the light on and looked around, his eyes finally finding the item he was searching for for so long now. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _What do I care, I already knew about this._ Maybe a part of him had hoped this would be the wrong person, the wrong apartment, a mistake. It wasn't. Of course it wasn't. Changbin turned off the light, closed the door and started searching for his jacket.

He had called Felix several times now, had searched for him everywhere, and he was pretty sure his roommate didn't want to be found. _He's okay on his own too. Might as well grab something to eat._  
After he had found a stall which seemed to sell something Changbin would like he heard a familiar voice coming closer. Changbin held his breath, his heart beat faster and he quickly hid behind another stall. _Felix._ And it _was_ Felix talking to an other guy who seemed to be older than him, yet they were obviously comfortable with each other. The older one's hair were bleached and he wore a black leather jacket. He seemed to be nice though.  
After they had been gone for ten minutes Changbin had forgotten about his food and rushed away.

"I'm on it. It's harder than I thought but I'm on it." One wouldn't recognise Changbin's voice as it sounded so much more murky than normally. Normally? Changbin smiled weirdly at that thought. His whole life people had told him he wouldn't express his emotions well enough, he would be reticence in person. _I'm used to that._ "I won't get attached, why would I get attached?" Luckily he knew how to make lies look like the truth. "What about that other guy he was meeting up with today? Do I need to worry about him?" Changbin almost laughed at the answer. _One of them._ "I got it. Thank you." _Today was a bad day_ he thought while looking up to the stars. _Whatever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I'm not quite satisfied with this chapter, so I might rewrite it, I'm really sorry and I hope you understand that. Thanks for reading though uwu


	7. Dark Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I kinda took a little break hh but I'm back as you can see. Thanks for reading!

It was one of those days again. Coming home Felix had found his roommate sleeping on the couch with kind of furrowed brows, turning and tossing as if he was having a nightmare.  
He had decided to wake the older boy up and gently started whispering his name. "Come on, Binnie, let's do something, I'm bored." Unexpectedly Changbin was immediately wide awoken and pinned Felix down on the couch, one hand gripped around the other's neck. He blinked a few times until he realised who he was looking at. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this, are you okay?" he apologised, biting his lip nervously as he moved away. Felix chuckled. _A light sleeper, huh? Well, he's not the only one._ "Well, yes, I'm alright but... I've been meaning to ask you whether you wanted to go to the cinema with me, I mean, you obviously don't have to and I wouldn't be mad if you don't want to go, I-" Now it was his roommate's turn to chuckle. "Lix, stop, you're rambling. I'd love to go if you want me to." "Well, I- Lix, huh?" "Had to give you a nickname too." Changbin shrugged and smiled. "What time is it? Are the cinemas even opened? What do you want to watch?" "That's a lot of questions. It's 3am and yes, there are late shows, you'd be surprised, and I was going to watch the new marvel movie, Black Panther, have you heard of it?" "Actually I haven't, I lost track somewhere but I'd love to go anyways." "Okay, I'll explain the details to you if there's anything you don't understand." "Hmph, I'm sure I'll be able to." Felix laughed at the older boy bragging.

 

"Damn, I didn't know I would like it that much, like I knew Marvel is great and all but that was... awesome." Changbin's eyes were sparkling as he talked about the movie he had just watched. _Seems like he needed this as much as I did._ "Actually... I wanted to talk to you about something." Felix started to bring up the thing he had thought about so much this night. "What is it?" His roommate's voice suddenly was less confident and comfortable and Felix hated it. "My best friend wants to visit me tomorrow, you know, he wants to observe you, check whether you're a bad influence or something." Changbin chuckled. _Does he know about this already? There's no way he knows about this._ Felix noticed how the other boy got more and more uncomfortable. _I dislike this as much as you do, believe me._ "What's his name?" "Chan." He nodded. _He knows something about this._  
_How much though?_  
"Anyways, I have to do something, you'll find your way home, right?" _I shouldn't have brought this up. He was so happy. For the first time._ "At 5am?" "Can't sleep anyways, might as well be productive." "Yeah, you're right, stay safe." As he turned around to go home he heard the other boy's voice again. "Thank you. For tonight. It helped." Felix smiled. _That's something, right?_


	8. Pink and Black

Changbin winced at the ringing doorbell. _This is already too much._ His head hurt as he tried a calming breathing exercise. It didn't work.  
He could hear them whisper outside his door. "Hey, I missed you." "You _do_ know we met up three days ago?" "And what about it." The stranger chuckled. "Okay, but... where's the roommate?" Felix answered with hesitation, Changbin was almost sure he was scratching the back of his head right now. _Breath in_ "I'm gonna get him, just... wait in the living room for us, okay?" "Well, okay, I guess." "Thanks." _Breath out_ The older boy opened his eyes as the door slowly opened. "Calming breathing exercises do not work for me." "Don't be so dramatic, Binnie."

Changbin didn't know much about friends because he never really had any. One just didn't have friends working in a field like the boy had done all his life. There had been times in which he had been little and delusional, thinking he could make friends, of course there had been. He knew better now. Of course the company had ways to solve those kinds of problems though. Those kinds of problems in which the people they worked with would ask for friends.  
Chan seemed nice. He was kindhearted, Changbin could tell. He felt like Chan was the type of friend who would sacrifice everything in order to help others. It was the first time Changbin really felt sorry for himself, having this career. _It's a suitable job for someone like me. Someone broken._ "So, what's for dinner?" he said summoning all his courage. Felix smiled. "I think it's about to be ready, let me get it." "Do you need help with anything?" Changbin offered. "I think he's good." Chan answered instead of his friend, giving him a look. After Felix had left the room it got a lot more quiet. Changbin opened his mouth, he usually didn't do things like that but he couldn't hold his thoughts back any longer. "Felix has luck to have someone like you..." after a little pause he added: "Keep an eye on him." They exchanged a look and Chan started staring at the other boy with narrowed eyes. "Always. Don't you ever even try to hurt him or, I swear to God, I will-" "I know." "Good." Changbin made a face.  
After that, things actually cooled down and they enjoyed dinner. Felix was a great cook and they talked mostly about him and Chan. Changbin was glad about it. Until at one point Chan started asking questions about his university and degree. Exceptionally, he caught Changbin off guard there. He tried to tell the usual things but it didn't quite work this time. _I hate this._ Both of the other boys looked at him weirdly and it got too much so Changbin excused himself quickly and rushed into the bathroom to calm himself down. He could hear Felix talking but unfortunately he wasn't able to understand what he was saying. However, when he came back, everyone acted as if nothing had happened.

"After I made you go through that, you should do it to me too, you know? Just invite a friend that I'll have to put up with, I'm sure it will be fun." Felix smile looked sincere and broke Changbin's heart. "Do I have to?" He felt tired. Always tired. "Well, I don't suppose so but like I said: it will be fun, I'm sure." _It feels like he's testing me._ "I'll see what I can do." "Are you okay? It's okay if you don't want to, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you." Changbin's roommate suddenly sounded worried. "I'm just a little tired. Next week this time one of my friends will have been here, promise." _I'll ask Hyunjin._


	9. in between

Changbin closed his eyes as he inhaled the smoke. His phone vibrated rapidly but he couldn't take the call yet. _I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to._  
"Hello." His voice sounded careless and cold again. Emotionless. "Look, Spear B. Let's get to the point. It's been months since I gave you that mission. If you can't complete it, just call the company and let someone else do it. I asked especially for you because I'm amazed by your former work. But if you're so easy to get attached, I'll hire someone else." The caller's voice sounded upset and impatient. _They're always_ so _impatient._ "I am _not_ getting attached, I told you that. I also told you that if you want my work to be as "amazing" as before, I need time to do it well." Changbin answered insistently. He felt annoyed. Annoyed by how the world works. _It's not fair._  
"I'll wait, yes. But don't you try to make a fool of me. I'm experienced. Just... get it over with. Talk to you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably write about 3 more updates and come to an ending then. Obviously I still need so much practice but at least I like the story a lot this time. Thank you


End file.
